lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Iedeno
'Iedeno '''is an Elf-Human who resides in magic forests within Earth. Iedeno has earned the moniker "Night Elf" for his dark soul and elf-like ears. Character Overview Appearance Iedeno has purple skin, long black hair and yellow-glowing eyes, his ears are long and his eyebrows extend to a length almost as long as his ears. Iedeno wears a purple compromised kimono and wears a moon necklace and belt. Bearing a large, muscular and tall frame, Iedeno in his Perfect state turns more buff and slightly taller. His hair turns to a rich green, his eyes, blank, glowing a faded lime. Personality Iedeno is a person of great patience and tends to meditate for long periods of time. He dislikes any disturbance to his meditation, and takes no tolerance for it. Iedeno is an intellectual being, his hobbies when he isn't in meditation being acquiring new knowledge and wisdom, Iedeno is as much of a bookworm as he is a skilled fighter. Skills Telekinesis Iedeno only learned Telekinesis for defensive purposes, and has has achieved great heights with it. '''Spherical Push '- Iedeno forms around him a telekinetic sphere, just about long and wide as his arms' reach. When any incoming enemy projectiles or physical techniques come in, before they go through the sphere, Iedeno pushes both of his arms in front of the attack. If attacks are coming from all directions, Iedeno can spread his legs further from each other and push his hands upward, releasing a non-lethal push to deflect attacks. Although Iedeno is deprived of most other movements while this Telekinesis is performed. 'Telekinetic Combat '- Using physical combat and telekinesis, Iedeno can blow objects and people far away. 'Twist '- Iedeno crosses his arms and a very short annoying kiai sound occurs, then an invisible, twisting telekinetic aura surrounds him, pushing anything thrown at him aside. So that the twisting telekinetic twister does not compress inwards and hit Iedeno, he makes a hole in the top, making him somewhat weak on the top. Replication Iedeno can replicate things such as himself, people, objects, or even abilities/techniques the opponent uses in-battle. Perfection Like Cell, Iedeno can perfect himself in his own way. Though to reach this extent, Iedeno needs to be pushed as far in a battle as needed, mostly during desperate times. During this "perfection", Iedeno can control nature around him. Trees, water, the wind, etc. His telekinetic abilities are amplified also. Zenith An ability similar to Perfection and Zenkai, but with this, Iedeno ascends to his maximum stage of power. Iedeno receives monstrous might, making him a nearly unstoppable force. Ki-based Sensory Instead of mentally sensing an opponent, Iedeno spreads out his ki in a short radius, and if an opponent tries to attack Ideno, the spread out ki have a very high chance of being disturbed and sending a sort of "message" to Iedeno, telling where the opponent will come from. Though underground attacks cannot be sensed. Category:Characters Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lonely Pages